


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Supernatural Investigators [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Invesigators, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cherry bomb era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Guilt, Human Lee Taeyong, Human Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Whump, Witch Mark, accidental violence, magic accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I swear it was accident."
Relationships: NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble
Series: SM Supernatural Investigators [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887658
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**2:16 PM**

It wasn't even supposed to happen that day.Why of all days did it have to be that day?

It was a break day,they were in the middle of Cherry Bomb promotions and they were all laying throughout the dorm.Or in Taeyong's case,working the studio even though again,it was supposed to be a break day but they knew that they couldn't talk their leader out of working.


End file.
